Confessions of a Nation: America
by raecat
Summary: Alfred’s turn to share some of his secrets! Mix of head-canon explanations and historical facts. Notations at the end. Mentions of possible N.Amer twincest and FrUK.


Summary: Alfred's turn to share some of his secrets! Mix of head-canon explanations and historical facts. Notations at the end. Mentions of possible twincest, if you want to take it that way.

Disclaimer: I own no countries, nor their personifications. All people listed are real people, except for the nations.

**Confessions of a Nation****  
United States of America**

1 - Mattie and I used to be the same person. We were tied to the land, while others were tied to our Native Peoples. When England and France turned us into colonies, we split into 2 people.

2 - When they separated us, I cried for hours. I didn't even know why.

3 - Francis and Arthur know, but I don't think anyone else does. From what I understand, ours is a unique situation.

4 - The reason I pushed for buying Alaska was to keep Russia away from my brother.

5 - The thing I fear the most, above all else, is having the border between the US and Canada closed.

6 - That's why I fought so hard against splitting Germany and Prussia, and later the Berlin Wall. I could understand.

7 - I always tried to be there for Ludwig. I never blamed him for any of it.

8 - Even if I'm somewhere else or talking to someone, I always know where Mattie is. I can feel him through our connection.

9 - I know it sounds weird, but I like touching Mattie, especially curling up together like our borders.

10 - We used to sleep in the same bed when we were little. Sometimes I miss that.

11 - I don't know if Mattie knows or if I want him to.

12 - My skin is constantly changing color. I took the Caucasian coloring of my colonizers, but my skin grew slightly darker as slaves were imported. During the Civil Rights Movement, my skin darkened more.

13 - I've noticed more pigmentation with the increase of Latin immigrants.

14 - I don't know if Arthur or Mattie ever noticed.

15 - Maria keeps trying to sneak into the country and marry me. I don't like her like that, and I don't want to marry her, but she doesn't seem to get it.

16 - She scares me. On some level, more-so than Ivan does.

17 - I don't like Arthur like that either.

18 - In fact, I'm trying to get him to admit his love for Francis.

19 - I never saw Arthur as a father-figure, only an older brother.

20 - Old Bess was like my mother, and always doted on me.

21 - I never told Arthur this, but some of the Founding Fathers wanted to change the name of Virginia. I wouldn't let them.

22 - George Washington was my favorite president.

23 - If anyone asks, I say it was Abraham Lincoln.

24 - I don't want Arthur to find out. I know it would hurt him.

25 - Until England gained Canada from France and Mattie came to live with us, I was always lonely. I missed him, even though we had barely spent any time together.

26 - Mattie and I were only together for 13 years before I gained independence. I thought he was choosing Arthur over me. That really hurt.

27 - I was still really mad during the War of 1812. And I totally deserved it.

28 - Mattie and I have matching burn scars over our hearts.

29 - During the Civil War, I actually split in 2 and fought myself. It was a very odd feeling, one I wish to never repeat.

30 - Sometimes, I miss being England's colony, and having all my 'siblings' around.

31 - I speak just about every language on the planet. As long as people immigrate to America and speak their language, I can speak it.

32 - I don't know if anyone has actually realized that.

33 - I hate myself, and hide it behind being awesome. I feel that I need to be awesome, for my people and the rest of the world. But I hate everything I have done to get there.

34 - I often have nightmares.

35 - I have trouble falling asleep. It's hard when you have multiple time zones.

36 - I hate traveling. It really messes me up.

37 - I spend about 4 months out of each year abroad in various meetings and conferences.

38 - I have 51 different homes – 1 in each state, plus a room in the White House.

39 - Contrary to popular belief, I do not have personifications of each of my states, nor are they the love children between me and their country of influence.

40 - Hawaii is the only one, and that is because she is an island, and has been there the entire time.

41 - I also still have the personifications of my Native Tribes.

42 - Some of them will not speak to me still.

43 - Whenever I can, I like to get back to nature and commune with my land.

44 - I don't actually need glasses.

45 - I'm getting sick of having to explain who I am to my leaders every few years and having them not believe me.

46 - I am also sick of the Secret Service that they try to have follow me.

47 - Whenever they bring a new museum idea to me, I refuse to go along with it unless any needed personifications are involved.

48 - I personally asked each nation regarding the Holocaust Museum. Gilbert was first; I refused to continue the idea without his blessing. I know it made him upset, and ill.

49 - I can tell that Gilbert is connected to King of Prussia. It feels a little different whenever I am there.

50 - I'm glad.

**Notations & Explanations**

Most of these are from my head-canon on Alfred. I will point out the ones that are historical fact. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask/comment in a review or PM. Unless you do so anonymously, I will get back to you quickly.

1 – My head-canon on the North American Twins i.e. America and Canada.

4 – Alaska originally belonged to Russia, whom America bought it from in 1867.

5 – For those that don't know, America and Canada have a pretty open border. There are check-points and heightened security after the terrorist attacks, but one fear/idea was closing the border, like we have with Mexico.

6 & 7 – My head-canon on Alfred's relations with Germany – they were very friendly after WW2, and America started the Berlin Airlift to feed the people in Berlin after the Soviets closed it off.

8 & 9 – Head-canon fluff

12 & 31 – Head-canon, which I think makes sense for a country built on immigrants

15 – Maria = Maria-Izel Hernandez, my Mexico OC. She is trying to marry Alfred and is quite the stalker. Izel is an old Aztec name meaning unique.

18 – Alfred is a France/UK fan ^_^

20 & 21 – Old Bess = Queen Elizabeth I. Old Bess is a nickname for her. Also known as the Virgin Queen, Virginia is named in her honor. I think I recall the Founding Father's talking about renaming Virginia. If not, then its head-canon.

22, 23 & 24 – For those not familiar, Washington is known as the Father of our Country, and Al would see him as a father-figure, and the one who freed him from Arthur. Al knows this would make Arthur upset, and avoids mentioning it. Lincoln is a good backup and probably Al's #2 – Lincoln saved the US during the Civil War.

25 – On being lonely – I think being a nation is very lonely and depressing. In Europe, Asia, Africa, and S. America, there are many nations and most share borders with more than one country. Canada only shares borders with the US and Greenland is sorta close. The US only shares with Canada and Mexico.

26 – Canada became part of Britain in 1763, and American Revolution was in 1776. America tried to get Canada to rebel as well, but they stayed out of it.

27 & 28 – During the War of 1812, America burned the Parliament in York, capital of Canada at the time. In return, Canada set fire to the White House.

29 – A popular fanon idea I subscribe to. I don't think the Civil War has been covered in the manga yet.

30 – Siblings refer to the other colonies – Canada, Australia, New Zealand, Hong Kong, + various islands and areas in S. America and Africa. England had tons of 'kids'

33 – Based on US history, which is very dark. Alfred is referring to slavery, inequality, treatment of Native Peoples, Atomic bombs, Japanese internment camps, KKK, wars, etc.

39 – My head-canon does not involve state personifications. Although fun, I like the idea that Alfred is very schizo/bi-polar from having so many people.

40 – Hawaii = Leiko Jones, my OC. She is the island, and now adopted sister/daughter of Alfred.

48 – Holocaust Museum in DC. Read Prussia's confessions to see what he's talking about.

49 – Again, ties in with Prussia's confessions. King of Prussia is a real city in Pennsylvania.


End file.
